Electromagnetic devices, such as electrical transformers, can experience electrical inefficiencies and can generate significant heat in operation. Abating electrical inefficiencies and removing excess heat from such devices can conserve operational life, performance, and reduce the maintenance needs of the devices. Fluids, such as dielectric fluids, can be used as a cooling medium to remove heat from the devices and can provide an electrical insulation layer to suppress corona and arcing.
In operation, such cooling and/or insulating fluids can develop dissolved gases. Analysis of dissolved gases within the fluids of transformers can reveal useful information regarding the status of transformer operation.